


Rules of Kuoh Academy (& Friends)

by BlackTyrantValvatorez



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pairings aren't the focus but they're there so I'm tagging them, Some Romance, references to other anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackTyrantValvatorez/pseuds/BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: ALL RULES ARE TO BE FOLLOWED BY ALL FACULTY AND STUDENTS (AND ANYONE WHO ENTERS THE CURRENT SCHOOL BUILDING)This list of rules had started out as a joke but everybody ended up taking it seriously.Feel free to suggest rules.Inspired by Rules of Ashford Academy (& Friends) by CrystalMystery.





	Rules of Kuoh Academy (& Friends)

**The only person allowed to have a harem is Issei Hyoudou.**  
**\- The girls in his harem are Rias Gremory, Asia Argento, Himejima Akeno, Toujou Koneko, Shidou Irina, Ravel Phenex, Sona Sitri, Kiryuu Aika, Yuko Murayama, Chisato Katase, and Raynare.**

Issei was surprised to see that this was the first rule to be posted, and he wasn't even the one who posted it. Aika had done so and had added Chisato Katase and Yuko Murayama to the harem list to mess with him.

**Don't ask Sona or anyone else on the Student Council why the female uniform skirts are so short.**

Sona posted this rule after being asked by one female student too many why the skirts on the female uniform were so ridiculously short and was tired of saying that it was none of their business.

**Male Students are to keep their private parts in their pants during classroom hours.**

Surprisingly, Issei had been the one to post this rule. Unsurprisingly, it had been put up after Sona caught Kiba making out with Tsubaki during Sex Education when the blond male was about to lower his underwear.

**Do not harm any of the girls in Issei's Harem. He is the Red Dragon Emperor and can make you have a bad day if you do harm them.**

There had been many examples of this but the most recent was three weeks ago. Issei had seen someone make Asia cry. The only people who knew were Issei, Asia, Rias, and the aforementioned student, none of them having said anything about it after the fact.

The student's friend said that she was still afraid of dragons to this day and actively tries to avoid interacting with either Issei or the girls in his harem whenever possible.

**The only person who is allowed to peek on the Girls Kendo Club is Issei Hyoudou.**

Katase and Murayama had posted this rule after giving Matsuda and Motohama a beating for peeking on them before screwing Issei senseless for doing the same thing. Little did they know that their lunch had been spiked with love potions by Aika earlier in the day and that the potions would make them sexually attracted to him.

**Kiryuu Aika is not to spike people's lunches with love potions.**

The love potions and subsequent mating may have ended Katase and Murayama beating up Issei for peeking on them, but it had opened up other problems. It only got worse when both girls said that they weren't even dating him yet.

There was one good thing that came out of the entire incident, it had pushed all three people to talk about it. Issei admitted that he wasn't really good with this sort of thing, and both Chisato Katase and Yuko Murayama were too embarrassed to do so otherwise.

**Riser Phenex is to stop trying to force Rias Gremory to marry him instead of being in Issei's harem.**

Riser scowled as he saw Akeno post the rule. He had tried to grab Rias and teleport to the Underworld before holding a wedding ceremony at the Phenex mansion, but Akeno had caught him before he even set foot in the classroom that Rias was in.

**Saji Genshirou is to stop attempting to woo Sona Sitri. She's in Issei's harem.**

Sona had posted this after slapping Saji on the face for yet another of his attempts to romance her. She wanted to be with Issei and had accepted that she would share him with other women.


End file.
